warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 28
|Jahreszeit=Höhepunkt der Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 27 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 29}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 28. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Gelbzahn (nur ihr Leichnam) *Tüpfelblatt *Graustreif *Rußpelz *Blaustern *Sandsturm *Nebelfuß *Steinfell *Streifenstern *Leopardenfell *Kleinohr *Weißpelz *Dunkelstreif *Borkenpelz *Rauchpfote *Mausefell *Langschweif *Wolkenpfote *Buntgesicht *Aschenpfote *Dornenpfote *Wieselpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Kurzschweif *Flickenpelz *Tigerkralle Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Feuer wird den Clan retten Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Hochstein ****Kinderstube **Sonnenfelsen **Fluss ***FlussClan-Lager **Mondstein Heilmittel *Mohnsamen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, DonnerClan, FlussClan, Frischbeute, Silbervlies *Clanränge: Heiler, Krieger, Anführer, Zweiter Anführer, Junges, Schüler, Mentor *Zeit: Monde, Blattgrüne, Blattleere *Redewendung: "Zungengeben" Wissenswertes *Seite 307: Der Satzrest "(...), but she died." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 284 von Rising Storm) *Seite 309: Der Satzrest "(...), he told them." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 285-286 von Rising Storm) *Seite 309: Der Satzteil "Unendliche Trauer (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 286 von Rising Storm) *Seite 309: Das Wort retten vom Satz "(...), dass Feuer den Clan retten würde!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 286 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 310: Der Satz "(...) the leader snarled." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) fauchte die Anführerin.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), schnaubte die Anführerin verächtlich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 287 von Rising Storm) *Seite 311: Der Satzteil "(...) nicht gesund und (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 288 von Rising Storm) *Seite 312: Leopardenfell wird fälschlicherweise mit smaragdgrünen Augen beschrieben. *Seite 312: Der Satzrest "Fireheart saw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 288 von Rising Storm) *Seite 312: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als gelbbraun beschrieben. *Seite 314: Der Satzrest "(...) stopped and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 290 von Rising Storm) *Seite 315: Die Satzreste "(...) with sadness, (...) of spirit (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 291 von Rising Storm) *Seite 315: Der Satz "She blinked." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 292 von Rising Storm) *Seite 315: Der Satz "She turned back to Bluestar and whispered again, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sie wandte sich nach Blaustern zurück und wiederholte flüsternd: (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Dann sagte sie erneut zu Blaustern: (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 292 von Rising Storm) *Seite 316: Der Satzteil "Fireheart felt his paws trembled as he watched (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz fühlte seine Pfoten zittern, als er dabei zusah wie (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz' sic bewunderte (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 292 von Rising Storm) *Seite 316: "(...) stolz auf ihre Schülerin!" - am Satzende müsste eigentlich kein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 292 von Rising Storm) *Seite 316: "(...) gab seiner alten Freundin zum Abschied die Zunge." - Statt gab (...) zum Abschied die Zunge müsste es "leckte seine alten Freundin eine allerletztes Mal" heißen, da im Original die Rede von one final lick ist (vgl. Seite 292 von Rising Storm) *Seite 316: Der Satzrest "(...), like a broken bone that heals twice as well." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 293 von Rising Storm) *Seite 319: Der Satz "Fireheart glanced down as Cloudpaw's mew sounded beside him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 295 von Rising Storm) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 28nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 28 Kategorie:Verweise